Come for me
by Phantomess April
Summary: New Penname, used to be "Forensicgirl94". How the ending should have been. Based on ALW movie version. This is my first phantom fic so please be nice PLEASE NO FLAMES!
1. Come for me

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Phantom of the Opera ******

_**NOTE: This is my first Phantom of the Opera fic so please be nice. My obsession for POTO started shortly after I saw the movie. I've wanted to read the book by Susan Kay but school sadly has kept me too busy.**_

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, I am Erik/Phantom x Christine all the way! I really dislike Raoul.

Oh! One more thing, tell me if you all think I should try to add an epilogue to this even though this was originally supposed to be a one-shot.

/oo/

Christine watched from the doorway as Erik sang to the monkey music box. She felt her chest tighten as she saw how broken he was.

That kiss they had shared not long ago had made her fully realize her feelings for him. She loved him. Raoul was her childhood friend and nothing more. Raoul had been the safe love she knew. She didn't understand the passionate feelings the phantom stirred within her, she had never experienced such a thing and was almost scared of them. But that kiss had made it clear for her.

Christine slowly began to walk into the room. She saw the hope fill Erik's face when he turned and saw her there.

"Christine I love you," he sang softly to her. Christine looked at the ring on her finger, it was Raoul's ring, not Erik's; she couldn't wear it unless it was Erik's alone. She walked over to him and gently placed the ring into his hand and closed his fingers around it. She hoped he knew what he meant. When his face fell she quickly bent down and brought him into a soft, gentle embrace.

"Come for me," she whispered into his ear and pulled away. It was too dangerous for her to stay and both of them knew it. They looked into each other's eyes in understanding before she turned to leave.

/oo/

Christine lay in bed as the hours ticked by ever so slowly. Was he coming? Did he get away from the mob? The thoughts filled Christine's mind as she became scared for Erik. What if he was hurt?

Christine stood and went into the washroom to splash some water onto her face. She took a few deep breaths before going back to bed. But sleep didn't come; instead she just lay awake as she heard the clock strike 4am.

Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe he didn't believe her when she told him to come for her. Then again she didn't blame him after all that's happened. She felt her tears roll down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

The next thing Christine felt after a few moments were cool, gloved hands brushing her tears away. She slowly opened her eyes and through her tear-blurred vision she could make out a familiar white porcelain mask. She smiled and held the gloved hand to her cheek.

"I thought you wouldn't come," she whimpered as she stood up from the bed.

"Why would you think that? You told me to come," he said quietly to her so his presence would not be known by anyone other than Christine. She gave a shaky nod.

"I did, but it was so many hours ago, I thought-," She didn't finish her sentence not knowing what to really say.

"I had to wait until it was safe to venture," he replied. She sniffled softly and wiped her tears as she leaned against his shoulder, relieved he was safe. It was silent between them for a few moments until Erik broke it.

"We must go before sunrise _Mon ange_," he said. Christine pulled back and nodded.

She picked up the note on her nightstand and looked down at it. It was addressed to Raoul. She had written it after she had retired to bed earlier that night. It explained to him that she needed to follow her heart and couldn't stay and pretend that they were still those young children who would play together.

Christine set the note onto her pillow and turned to Erik, letting him know she was ready to go. He lifted her into his arms effortlessly and jumped from the balcony, landing gracefully onto the ground. He set her down and took her hand as the two left into the night to start a new life together.

**Review! I hope you all enjoyed it. This was originally a one-shot but if anyone wants an epilogue I can see what I can do ****. **

_****_


	2. Epilouge

**DISCLIAMER- I don't own Phantom of the Opera ******

_**Epilogue**_

(Four years later)

Christine awoke to the sound of the waves outside and the sun in her eyes. She and Erik had married in a small church on the out skirts of Paris and moved to the far countryside where Erik had built them a house on a cliff overlooking the ocean and then small shore which was like a private beach for them. They were far from Paris but close enough so Christine could go there time to time to shop or visit the Giry's.

At first the two moved place to place to keep Erik from being found by police as well as what was left of the mob who had not given up the hunt. But after a few weeks, the search for the infamous Phantom had died down and soon everybody had gone back to their normal lives. Christine hadn't heard a thing from Raoul since that night but she didn't expect to; since she and Erik had moved so much to remain undetected, Raoul probably did not know where to look and she wanted it to stay that way.

When construction for the Opera Populaire started, Christine and Erik had snuck down into the lair to retrieve some small items that could be salvaged through the wreckage the mob left. They were able to get a few trinkets here and there and Erik was able to find some music scores that had not been torn up. Christine loved a lot of the furniture in the lair and most of it was left untouched but she knew she could not take them with her which made her feel a loss deep down inside her.

After they left, Erik had taken Christine to an inn where they would stay until Erik was finished the house. The house itself was a surprise for her; Erik said it was her wedding present from him.

The house was not large, but it was very comfortable. There were two floors. Upstairs there were 4 bedrooms: Her and Erik's room, two bedrooms for the children, and a small library where Christine could read and relax in. Downstairs, there was a living room, a small kitchen/ eating area, and a small music room where Erik spent a lot of his time.

What surprised Christine most was that a lot of the furniture from the lair was in the home: chairs, couches, tables, and even the swan bed! How he managed this, Christine never knew, then again she never asked.

Christine had continued her singing career at another opera house that was not far from their home. Erik would send anonymous letters from time to time but nothing that was enough to start another Phantom of the Opera situation.

Christine was brought from her thoughts when she heard fussing coming from the other room. She stood and walked into the hall and to the nursery right across from her bedroom. She made her was to the wooden crib and picked up the baby girl who was barely a month old.

"What's wrong Rose?" she cooed, gently bouncing her and calming the small babe. Rose curled up against her mother's chest comfortably. She had brown hair like Christine but had Erik's green eyes. Christine looked around. Where was Erik? He was normally always the first person in the room whenever Rose began to fuss.

"Let's go find your papa," she whispered to Rose who happily gurgled in response. Christine made her way downstairs and walked into the living room when she heard laughing from outside. She looked out the window and saw Erik standing outside keeping an eye on their 4 year old sons, Gustave and Charles, named after Christine and Erik's fathers. Both boys had Erik's blonde hair and Christine's brown eyes. None of their three children had inherited Erik's deformity, much to Erik's relief.

Erik didn't wear his mask when they were home. When they had first moved in, Christine took his mask and black wig from him and told him he was not to wear them unless they were out knowing that Erik would never agree to going out into town without his mask.

Christine smiled as she went upstairs to her bedroom and laid Rose down on her bed as she changed into a simple summer dress. She picked up Rose again and walked back downstairs and outside.

She moved next to Erik and Rose started to squirm and fuss, trying to get closer to her father. She had always been a daddy's girl.

Erik smiled and took Rose from Christine. Rose immediately calmed down which made Erik chuckle. Ever since they had gotten married, Erik had smiled and laughed a lot more. He had seemed to become much more normal. When their twins were born, Erik was so happy. He was terrified the babies would look like him as much as Christine tried to comfort him. They had gone through the same thing with Rose.

In truth Christine was so happy she had a baby girl. She loved her boys but she wanted someone she could dress up and play dolls with, and she doubted her sons wanted that. Gustave took after his father and loved to make music. He would often spend the day with Erik in the music room playing instruments. Charles preferred helping Christine around the house and reading with her in the library. But both boys loved their new little sister and often argued who would hold her.

Erik sat down on the small bench against the house as the boys made their way over to play with Rose who was laughing happily. Christine smiled as she watched her family. She sat down and leaned her head against Erik's shoulder as she played with one of Rose's feet.

Erik gave her a kiss on the forehead and she sighed in happiness. She was so happy that Erik came for her that night 4 years ago.

**Review! Ok here is the epilogue. I'm sorry if it's not good but when your trying to write a fanfic chapter and listen to your teacher in class** **at the same time it proves to be distracting lol. I plan to publish more POTO stories in the future ****.  
Btw Rose got her name because Erik would always give Christine a read rose so I thought it would be cute for her name to have a connection to her parents' love u know. **_****_


End file.
